


Truth or Dare

by Rebecca



Series: Truth or Dare/Obsessions [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or dare cliché fic, what more is there to say? *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mcicioni for her comments and witch9spring for beta reading, you have been very helpful!
> 
> All characters belong to ITV. I'm doing this for fun, no profit made.

"Kiss Lewis." Dr. Hobson says to Hathaway, and of course, it is a joke. Dr. Hobson and Chief Superintendent Innocent instantly burst into girlish giggles, and Lewis finds it hard to look as indignant as he should, because the situation is just too ridiculous, especially as alcohol is making him a bit light-headed.

After the women's giggles ebb away, though, they look expectantly at Hathaway over the rims of their wine glasses as if they actually mean it, and something seems to communicate between the two of them and the Sergeant. Hathaway's raised eyebrows smooth down while the hint of a mischievous grin flicks across the corners of his mouth, a sight which Lewis doesn't like at all. Surely, he wouldn't dare, and in front of their boss too...?

But then a collection of empty wine bottles on the table shows that they are beyond caring about complicated rules of social behaviour right now. Sober, neither of them would have agreed to an adolescent game of Truth or Dare in the first place, Lewis muses (and who had come up with the idea anyway?). Even his children, for God's sake, are too old for these things now. Still, he has to admit that the last half hour or so has been quite amusing, although Hathaway once again sidestepped the question of his being gay, the eloquent bastard.

Lewis finds himself staring into his Sergeant's eyes, and by the way Hathaway grabs him by his upper arms and manoeuvres him into a standing position it is clear that he won't be content with just a peck on the cheek. Now would be the right moment to stop a very stupid idea, but Lewis doesn't resist when Hathaway leans in even closer. Well, he blames the alcohol, and admittedly he _is_ a bit curious and... something he'd rather not think about too closely. Hathaway whispers in his ear, "Sorry, Sir, but these are the rules," and Lewis is torn between noticing Hathaway's breath caressing his ear and thinking that no, Hathaway is not at all sorry and he really shouldn't be ganging up against him with Hobson and Innocent like this. Before coherent words have formed, though, Hathaway's lips are already touching his, and how is he supposed to think straight right now?

He does not exactly plan to part his lips, so he only realises what he is doing when Hathaway hesitates. That was a mistake, he thinks and starts to panic, but only for the briefest of moments since Hathaway is already flicking out his tongue. He traces his lips leisurely, and then, ever so gently, seeks access to Lewis' mouth. When their tongues meet, Lewis' body starts to think that this is an excellent idea, despite the stubble that is tickling his chin, despite the smell of aftershave that is not his own lingering in the air and despite the fact that the muscular, lanky body holding him is unmistakably male.

Hathaway may be the one unconcerned about his sexuality, whatever his sexuality is, and Hathaway may have initiated this, but decades of experience are not letting Lewis down, and he can't help but feeling smug when he notices something else unmistakably male pressing against his crotch. The victory is somewhat ruined because now his body is getting all sorts of inappropriate ideas, and he can't quite suppress a moan, and maybe it is for the best that Hathaway ends the kiss and breaks the contact.

Hathaway stares at Lewis, looking surprised and amused and thoroughly kissed all at once.  "Wow, _Sir_," he says, making the 'Sir' sound more intimate and promising than any single syllable has ever sounded. Lewis hopes that Hathaway will never call him Sir again, because he won't be able to avoid thinking of tonight if he does.

That he will not be able to look into his boss' eyes for quite a while only dawns on him the next morning.


End file.
